Jamas lo sabrás
by Pottershop
Summary: Parte 1: El dia que Ginny decidió renunciar a Harry arráncándolo completamente de su vida, pero él jamás lo sabrá... GRACIAS X LOS REV!


Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING y WARNER BROTHERS. Sin fines de lucro.

**Hola a todos! Aca les dejo mi primer OneShot. Espero que les guste y que me dejen algun review! Y si no hay reviews, no importa... quiero ponerlo igual... Agradezco a todas las personas que me siguen con Querido Diario. Ojala se tomen el tiempo para leer este One Shot**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias. **

**Saludos, Joanne**

* * *

**Jamas lo sabrás**

Abrió los ojos al amanecer. Se había quedado dormida la noche anterior en la sala común. _-¡Si Filch te atrapara!_ – Le diría Hermione.- Había soñado algo precioso, despertar era un shock para Ginny Weasley, porque siempre _siempre_ estaba Él. Tantas veces había escuchado _"El amor es la razón de vivir"_, _"Amar es una locura sino se ama con locura"_. Y frases por el estilo. Por parte de su madre, de Hermione y hasta Luna alguna que otra vez se había aventurado con un juego descabellado de palabras. Sin embargo Ginny discrepaba de esa mezcla de vocablos dulces que incitaban a entregarse entera, a amar sin medidas, a perderse en esos valles de sentimientos -los cuales padecía enormemente y terminaba por llamarlos "absurdos"- De repente recordó que su compañera en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Katie Bell, le había dicho que parecía amoldarse con una perfección sorprendente a su entorno. _"¡Amar a alguien es darle el poder de destruirte y confiar que no lo hará!" _-_Una morbosa invitación a querer es ésa_- pensaba con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

En algunas ocasiones no podía evitar que ese pensamiento pesimista sobre el amor, el amor de dos con el que tanto soñaba fuera hermano gemelo de su realidad. Porque cuando uno se enamora y ese amor no es correspondido…-analizaba Ginny- … ¿se enamora en vano¿Si el amor es felicidad porque a veces es desgarro, tristeza¿Y si el amor no funciona¿O solamente es esa cosa del destino que dice que tenemos que equivocarnos al principio para que después las cosas nos salgan mejor? No, definitivamente no creo que las cosas me salgan mejor.- razonó Ginny- Porque _volver_ a enamorarme… no, imposible. ¿Cómo olvidar esos ojos verdes? –Rodó la mirada chocolate hasta perderse en las llamas de la chimenea.

Le corrompía el orgullo el hecho de que esos dilemas del amor eran solo por él. Porque Ginny no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea él. En verlo desde lejos, en disfrutar mirarlo agazapada en un rincón, porque se sentía dueña de sus ojos para mirarlo, para saborear desde lejos, para imaginarlo suyo por una vez, aunque sea dentro de su burbuja de irreal felicidad. Sin dudas disfrutaba de Harry Potter cuando no estaba en compañía de su novia, Cho Chang. Hermione le había contado que no eran novios, pero la pelirroja tenía esa idea radicada en la cabeza… sabía que Harry siempre había desperdiciado babas por esa morocha tan…- se reprendió el calificativo merecedor-. Debía aceptar que esa chica era _el amor de su amor_. Y cuan triste sonaba eso. Recurría a las frases más de tres veces por día, y en ese momento era el turno… "Lo más doloroso es ver a quien amas amando a alguien más". Ginny encontraba consuelo a eso con un pequeño atisbo de duda: quizás Harry no estaba completamente enamorado de la llorona Chang. Con la sola idea, se levantó de golpe. Sin darse cuenta pisó su tintero, que se tumbó en la alfombra. Los pies de Ginny estaban negros de tinta.

-Oh no…- se lamentó ella. Para colmo su varita había quedado lejos y no llegaba a ella (salvo que dejar sus huellas en toda la Sala Común).-… que mier…- no terminó la blasfemia porque el agujero del retrato hizo un clic y se abrió. Ginny levantó la cabeza. _"Que no sea Filch, que no sea Filch"_

Y los cielos escucharon su ruego porque quien entró allí no era el celador de Hogwarts sino el culpable de caer rendida en el sillón que él mismo solía usar.

-Harry…- dijo en un susurro tratando de convencerse que no era otro susto de su fantasía.

-Que raro encontrarte aquí.- replicó él y miró sus piernas llenas de tinta.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Yo…- enrojeció fuertemente. _"¡Piensa, piensa!"_- Yo… bueno, fue un a-accidente…

-Ya veo.- dijo Harry.- Deja que te ayude- sacó su varita y dijo _Fregotego!_ El pijama de Ginny se mojó un poco quedándole pegado al cuerpo. Harry tragó.- Lo siento…

-No, no te preocupes.- dijo Ginny, nerviosa.- ¿Y tu que…?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Por qué vuelves a esta hora a la Sala Común?-Ginny se arrepintió en ese mismo instante, prefiriendo para su salud mental no saber esa respuesta; pero era tarde, Harry contestó.

-Yo,… eh… bueno… he estado…- tosió nervioso.- He salido con Cho.- daga de fuego para el corazón de Ginny. Pero se recuperó para no perder su orgullo delante de él.

-Oh.- dijo.- Que bueno. ¿Y como ha estado esa salida?

-Eh…-titubeó Harry confundido.- Como siempre.

-¡Veo lo entusiasmado que estas!- ironizó Ginny. Harry la miró severamente.- Disculpa, no quise…

-Todos parecen no soportar a Cho- afirmó Harry nada sorprendida.- Ron y Hermione han sido reacios con ella... - _¡Me pregunto porque será! Pensó Ginny con sarcasmo._

Sin embargo, se acercó a él.

-Harry.- dijo comprensiva, poniéndole una mano en un hombro.- Si tu la quieres… no importa nada más.- susurró con voz dulce. Harry la miró a los ojos y vio en esas pupilas castañas la protección que necesitaba. No entendió bien la textura de esa sensación.

-Es que…- suspiró confundido.- No tengo claro qué es lo que me pasa. Solamente estoy cómodo con ella.

Ginny sonrió amargamente.

-Si eso es lo que esperas de una relación, pues disfrútalo.- afirmó tratando de denotar indiferencia.

Harry decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué haces tu a estas horas en…- vislumbró el pijama de la pelirroja.-… pijama durmiendo en la sala Común?

Ginny enrojeció. Pensaba en varias respuestas ciertas, pero ninguna le servia_… "1) Estoy aquí porque sabía que te habías ido con Chang y me encanta verte llegar, a pesar de que te hayas ido con ella. 2) Me quedé pensando en el amor que me darías si te decidieras por mi 3) Soñé contigo, que me besabas tremendamente en el corredor del séptimo piso y decidí a bajar a ver si se cumplía… 4)…"_

-Me quedé dormida haciendo los deberes de Transformaciones.- mintió al final.

-¿En pijama?

-Bueno, anoche estaba desvelada,- _"Por ti"_- y decidí bajar a adelantar trabajo.

-Qué bien.-dijo él y luego se estiró soñoliento. Ginny le miró el abrigo se le subía dejando notar parte de su pelvis. Intentó controlarse.-Voy a dormir por lo menos una hora.- anunció Harry, sacándola de su sesión de babas.- Lo que falta para el desayuno.

-Está bien.- dijo Ginny intentado no mostrar tristeza.- Yo iré a cambiarme.

Se iba dejando sus cosas cuando él la tomó del brazo. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Ginny…- el corazón de ella bombeaba tan fuerte que no pudo contestar- … te olvidas tus cosas…-musitó él y sonrió._ "Por Merlín, no sonrías así, porque…"_

-Oh…- dijo ella… _"¡¡Estúpida!!"-_¡Cierto! – Sonrió comenzando a reaccionar.- Tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte…- _"Bravo¡ahora dile que tu cerebro se embota con sus ojos y te recibes de idiota, Ginevra!"_

Harry le alcanzó sus cosas.

-Estás algo rara.- dijo escrutándola con la mirada. Pero al segundo quiso morderse la lengua. Hermione le había contado que ella salía con Michael Corner, por eso ahora hablaba en su presencia. Quizás la había cohibido con su comentario.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si- contestó ella intentando una sonrisa.-Solo estoy un poco cansada.- suspiró ella y miró su reloj.- Nos vemos, Harry.

-Adiós.- Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol con una prisa que Ginny consideró brusca. Miró su espacio vacío y musitó al silencio una estrofa que le vino a la mente…

_**Pasarás por mi vida sin saber que pasaste. **_

_**Pasarás en silencio por mi amor y, al pasar, **_

_**fingiré una sonrisa, como un dulce contraste **_

_**del dolor de quererte... y jamás lo sabrás. **_

Durante la clase de Historia de la Magia, Ginny no pudo concentrarse un minuto. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano. Miraba el espectro del profesor con un aire de profundo aburrimiento. Solamente quería no pensar en Potter, pero la suma de sus fuerzas para lograr este cometido era completamente irrisoria. –Sonrió para si misma al recordarlo_-"Que cosa más hermosa_…" Cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación de su imagen…_ "Estas un poco rara… ¿estas bien?"_ Esa mañana era una de las más inolvidables de su vida. Nada superaba el recuerdo de la Cámara, cuando el había salvado. _"Tú héroe cumplió contigo"_ le decía Hermione. Miro hacia su pantalón de jean y vio una pequeña mancha de tinta salpicada en la piel, justo al lado del ombligo… se mordió los labios con emoción. Se hizo un nudo en la camisa, dejándola como pupera… Luego tomó la pluma y distribuyó la tinta fresca dibujando una sutil Hache. –Suspiró para si misma- Y decidió mirar al profesor… o su calificación de Historia estaría en la cuerda floja. Pero mucho no logró: el sueño que tenía era completamente aplastante y el discurso del Profesor Binns no ayudaba demasiado a mantenerla despabilada… sus palabras eran tan aburridas…

-La rebelión de los duendes de 1914 causó muertes y repercusiones entre los muggles…-"_Una rebelión… sublevarme al mundo… "_-Pensaba Ginny mientras tanto.- _"Eso debería hacer yo… sublevarme a la relación de Harry y Cho…"-_…pero una prueba del destino favoreció a los magos…-_¿A las brujas¡Una ayuda del destino no me vendría nada mal! -_…ya que en esos tiempos el mundo de los muggles estaba amenazado por la Primera Guerra Mundial, por lo que, gracias a esto, los desastres de los duendes, pasaron desapercibidos y fueron camuflados por esos incidentes en… - A Ginny se le iban cerrando los párpados_… "No te atrevas Ginevra, no podrás responder la pregunta 15A sobre las consecuencias de las rebelio…"_- un bostezo perezoso salió de su boca.- _"Presiento y no se porqué, que voy a reprobar esta fastidiosa materia…"-_ la razón iba perdiendo juicio y Ginny comenzó a zarandear la cabeza… cerró los ojos y no pudo volver abrirlos.

_Estaba en lo que parecía ser una gala bien grande… una fiesta importantísima. Harry permanecía sentado solo mientras la mayoría de los presentes bailaban.__Ginny decidió acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado. Harry la miró y no dijo nada; solo atinó a tomar otro sorbo de Wisky. Una melodía invadió la situación. Ginny se tensó._

_IF I SHOULD STAY,__  
__I WOULD ONLY BE IN YOUR WAY.__  
__SO I´LL GO,__  
__BUT I KNOW__  
__I´LL THINK OF YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY_

_-Harry, quiero decirte algo muy importante.- dijo Ginny, rompiendo el silencio._

_-¡Ginny!- se sobresaltó él. – Creí que eras Luna, lo siento. He estado un poco distraído.- se excusó el muchacho._

_-No te preocupes.- calmó ella. – Yo…-aguantó las lágrimas.- se que estás pensando en…_

_-¿En qué?- preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Ginny, que pasa¡Estas llorando!_

_-No, solamente estoy emocionada por el casamiento de Ron y Hermione.-mintió ella._

_-Yo también- sonrió él mirando a la fiesta con alegría. Luego posó sus faroles verdes hacia ella, quien sucumbió al calor de sus pupilas en pocos segundos.- ¿Qué querías decirme?_

_AND I__  
__WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.__  
__WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU._

_-¿Crees que es bonita esta canción?- inquirió Ginny. Harry frunció el entrecejo._

_-Lo es. –respondió.- Aunque un poco triste¿no crees?_

_YOU, MY DARLING YOU.__  
__BITTERSWEET MEMORIES,__  
__THAT IS ALL I´M TAKING WITH ME.__  
__SO GOODBYE.__  
__PLEASE, DON´T CRY,__  
__WE BOTH KNOW I´M NOT WHAT YOU__ NEED._

_-A veces la verdad es triste, Harry.- dijo ella, con la mirada perdida entre las luces._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-¿No lo adivinas?- preguntó ella incrédula._

_-No._

_-¿Realmente quieres que te diga porque lloro?_

_AND I__  
__WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,__  
__WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU._

_I HOPE LIFE TREATS YOU KIND.__  
__AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ALL YOU´VE DREAMED OF.__  
__AND I WISH YOU JOY AND HAPPINESS.__  
__BUT ABOVE ALL THIS,__  
__I´M WISHING YOU LOVE._

_-Si, quiero que me lo digas.- respondió Harry, cada vez más desconcertado. Ginny se arrodilló a él y puso los codos en sus piernas. Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes; las luces hacían eco de su maquillaje natural y un matiz de muñeca de porcelana que Harry consideró completamente tentador. Ginny quedó hipnotizada por un momento cuando él la miraba tan concentrado. Harry contó cuatro lágrimas humedeciéndole el rubor de sus cachetes.- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó con tanta ternura que Ginny creyó que podría derretirse._

_AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,__  
__I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,__  
__YOU, DARLING, I LOVE YOU.__  
__I´LL ALWAYS, I´LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU._

_-Porque te amo, Harry.- se acercó a su boca.- Te amo como nunca he querido a alguien en toda mi vida- Harry estaba muy nervioso, la boca de Ginny le hablaba solo a un centímetro.-Te amo, tanto tanto… - sonrió.- Eres la cosa más hermosa que vi en mi vida.-rozó los labios y Harry no la pudo detener, sin saber porqué- No me importa nada- lo besó con tantas ganas que Harry la tomó de la cara y a pesar de haber besado a Cho en una situación de llanto, ese beso era el más dulce, sabroso, pero sobre todo adictivo… si adictivo, Ginny besó su frente… y se sentó sobre su falda… la gente en la fiesta desaparecía… _

_Ginny pensó, "No voy a poder impedir que ocurra…"_

-Señorita Weasley!!- decía un enojado Profesor Binns.- ¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo?

Ginny se tomó la cabeza confundida. Solamente quería hechizar a ese fantasma por haberla despertado…

-Estoy esperando una explicación!- insistió el Profesor.

-No entiendo que hace falta aclarar.- dijo Ginny con voz ronca.- ¿Qué quiere que le explique?

-Que hacía con los ojos cerrados en mi clase y gritando cosas…

-Me quedé dormida.- admitió Ginny sin inmutarse.- Ahí le expliqué.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.- espetó Binns encolerizado.

-Bien- aceptó Ginny, algo confundida y se levantó tan de golpe, que sus libros y apuntes fueron a parar al suelo. El Profesor miró su camisa arremangada en la cintura y su rostro fantasmal se puso de un blanco más opaco.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre andar por el colegio así?- la reprendió.

-Oh, Profesor, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.- sonrió para comprarlo.- Hasta luego debo ir a mi próxima clase.- salió del salón.

Pero Ginny salió corriendo rápidamente de allí. Con el reto del Profesor Binns no había tenido tiempo para procesar ese sueño… ¡Y que sueño! Respiró hondo para controlarse. Le quedaba una ardua jornada de clases. No tendría tiempo para debilidades.

Sin embargo, volvió rápidamente al aula y miró el banco donde se había sentado. Cerró los ojos con aprensión y susurró para si misma…

_**Soñaré con el nácar de tu frente;  
soñaré con tus ojos de esmeralda de mar;  
soñaré con tus labios desesperadamente;  
soñaré con tus besos... y jamás lo sabrás.**_

Horas más tarde, Ginny se sentó con Luna en el Gran Salón. La hora del almuerzo le gustaba, porque lo podía ver de lejos, charlando sobre sus misterios, con Ron y Hermione. Luna comenzó su historia habitual de los animales favoritos de su padre. Ginny sonrió. Estaba acostumbrada a sus locuras y poco a poco, le iban gustando.

-Sabes, Ginny, creo que deberías venir unos días a mi casa este verano.- propuso Luna de repente.- Así podrás fotografiar a los Snorkars de cuernos arrugados y mostrárselos a Hermione.

-¿Estás segura que existen?- preguntó Ginny, mientras observaba el perfil de Harry, comiendo su tarta de melaza.

-Lo estoy.- afirmó Luna con ojos desorbitados de emoción- Mi padre ha traído unos cuántos.-sonrió.- Será la prueba final de que tengo razón con respecto a ellos.

-Ojala se cumpla tu misión.- replicó Ginny.

Ginny tenía una hora libre a la tarde por lo que se puso a preparar la redacción de Transformaciones que le había quedado incompleta. Instintivamente bajó la cabeza y miró cerca su ombligo la hache que dibujó en la hora de Historia de la Magia. Era un día de muchas señales. El amanecer con Harry, la tinta, el sueño, el sueño y los besos de ese sueño. Sentía fuertes impulsos de dormirse para volver a soñar con él. Pero también le quemaba adentro el deseo de hacerlo realidad; de acercarse a Harry decirle lo que le pasaba… de que lo suyo con él fuera posible… y no, no lo era. Se entristeció enseguida. Despertar siempre había sido una desilusión para ella. El nunca le prestaría atención. Estaban situados en caminos diferentes. El, estaba con Cho Chang… y ella tenía una relación Michael Corner_. "¡Michael¡Me olvidé completamente de él!- Seguro, por estar soñando con estupideces… -Debo ir a buscarlo debe estar por salir de la sala Común…"_

Caminó hacia las bodegas para esperarlo afuera; se sentía culpable por pensar en Harry. Hermione le había dicho que se soltara un poco en su presencia, pero Ginny no sabía como olvidarlo, como arrancarlo de su día a día, porque Harry parecía ser su todo, la musa inspiradora de sus sueños y… _"Ouch! De nuevo la misma historia, Ginevra…"_

Cuando llegó entrada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, encontró algo más de lo que esperaba encontrar. Sin dudas de todas las cosas posibles, eso era lo que menos esperaba. Cho y Harry se entrelazaban en un beso debajo del muérdago… Harry ponía su mano debajo de su falda y ella lo sostenía desde el cuello diciéndole frases sumamente frívolas (o así lo consideró Ginny).

-Harry, muñeco…- el no la escuchaba, estaba concentrado en su tarea.- te quiero tanto…

El la calló con un beso.

-Vamonos de aquí…-guiñó un ojo- a un lugar más tranquilo…

-Amor- interrumpió Cho.- ¿Dónde quieres que vaya?

"_Al infierno"_ le contestó Ginny con el pensamiento.

-Sígueme.- dijo él tomándola de la mano. Se fueron por el otro lado, para suerte de Ginny, quien suspiró.

En ese momento, Michael Corner llegó. Ginny ya no tenía ánimos para verlo.

-Hola Ginny!- le dio un beso en los labios.

-Michael.-sonrió Ginny artificialmente y lo abrazó.- Te extrañé.

-Yo a ti.- replicó él.- ¿Cómo han estado tus clases?

"_Ha sido un día de mierda"_ pensó Ginny.

-Excelentes.- contestó y lo abrazó porque no quería que le viera la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Michael, preocupado.

-Si.- solo dijo Ginny. Pero por dentro solo recordaba aquel poema…

_**Quizás pases con otra que te diga al oído**_

_**esas frases que nadie como yo te dirá;**_

_**y, ahogando para siempre mi amor inadvertido,**_

_**Te amare más que nunca... y jamás lo sabrás.**_

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Y, en medio de una gran cantidad de papeles en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ginny no lograba nada con su redacción de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. No tenía concentración. Era raro en ella, porque Ginny era muy aplicada. Pero ese día le habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntas y todas difíciles de asimilar. Pero Ginny comenzaba a darse cuenta que las señales la llevaban todo el tiempo a la misma conclusión: Debía olvidarse de Harry. Olvidarse de su nombre, de su pelo alborotado, de su sonrisa, de su humildad, de ese porte al subirse a la escoba. _"Que cosa más hermosa…"_ Y menos mal que quería olvidarlo. _"Sigue así, Ginny, que vas bien. Tienes novio pero estás pensando en otro todo el día. Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta. Tienes que terminar con esta absurda historia." _

_"Porque eso es lo que es. ¡No me lleva a ningún lado! – Y como lo besaba esa desgraciada. ¡Ni un poco para mi!- Ginny sonrió por la ocurrencia negando con la cabeza.- Encima de fea, era egoísta esa Chang… ¡que poca solidaridad tenía esa llorona!"_

-Debería pedirle prestado a ese maravilloso novio que tiene- dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo _Un Harry_, lleno de barro. Ginny abrió los ojos muy grandes antes de reaccionar.

-¡Harry! Santo cielo! Casi me da un infarto.- respiró hondo.- ¿Como se te ocurre…- "_aparecerte así, tan sensualmente lleno de barro para que resalten esos ojos preciosos que…"_- asustarme de esa manera? Estaba concentrada.- _pensando en ti._

-Ya veo que estabas concentrada, Ginny.- "_¿Cómo olvidar el movimiento de sus labios pronunciando casualmente mi nombre?"_- No sabes lo linda que te veías sonriéndole al techo…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo con incredulidad.- ¿Qué dijiste?- _"No dijo la palabra Linda, no la dijo, no seas ilusa."_

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido.

-Que no estabas concentrada.- dijo- Estabas pensando en alguien.

"_Me descubrió"_

-Nada que ver.- replicó Ginny, colorada.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Harry.- Vamos, cuéntamelo, no le diré a Ron.

-Harry,- _hermosura_-no estaba pensando en nadie.

-No era Michael¿verdad?- A estas alturas Ginny pensó que las clases Oclumancia con Snape estaban dando resultados.

-¿Qué te importa?- retrucó Ginny.- Si estuviera pensando en alguien que no es Michael¿qué?

Por primera vez, le tocaba enrojecer a Harry.

-Eh… nada nada, Ginny. –Tosió con incomodidad- Fue solo curiosidad.

"_Ya me parecía que te importaba un caraj…"_

-Harry, si estoy pensando en alguien.- sonrió.- Pero no te diré quién es.

-Lo sé.- dijo Harry también sonriendo y posó sus ojos en los papeles.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglar esa composición?

-No, gracias.- replicó ella y miró el barro que caía por la cicatriz de la frente. _"Como te amo, precioso…"_

Harry no interpretó la exactitud de ése pensamiento.

-Debo darte asco así.- dijo un poco avergonzado.- Iré a bañarme.- puso una mano en su hombro.- Cuídate.- se fue por las escaleras de caracol de los varones.

Ginny suspiró, abatida, tomándose la cabeza. Era una situación difícil de soportar. Era la cercanía y la lejanía fundiéndose en la dimensión más mezclada de esos dos extremos: su realidad. La realidad de verlo, la realidad de poder rozarlo, de hablarle y disfrutar los rasgos de su perfecta sonrisa… Pero también estaba el polo más negativo de su presente. Y ese era que Harry no la miraba como una chica, sino como una hermana, compañera, o lo que sea. Ginny se sentía desanimada pensando que no le atraía ni en lo más mínimo. Y era esa su pena: callar para siempre su amor.

_**Yo te amare en silencio, como algo inaccesible,  
como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar;  
y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible  
rozará tus cabellos... y jamás lo sabrás.**_

Después de la cena, Ginny decidió darse un baño reparador para aclarar las ideas. Mientras las gotas caían sobre su cuerpo, pensaba qué hacer con su vida. De algo estaba segura, completamente segura: a como de lugar, tenía que olvidarse de Harry. Pero el amor y el olvido se superponían intentando volverla loca todo el tiempo. Quería olvidarlo, deseaba olvidarlo con todas las fuerzas de su alma, para no sufrir… pero en el fondo también quería estar con él, besarlo, ser suya, su corazón bramaba en busca de su nombre, su sueño rogaba al cielo con ladridos desesperados, en el apuro agonizante por ser escuchado, por ser cumplido. Era un deseo de amor incontrolable, de probar esos labios, de mecerse en sus brazos, de sentir el aroma de su cuerpo, de romper la distancia y cortar la fantasía para hacerla realidad.

Pero no. Todo era imposible e inalcanzable._ "Porque mi corazón está donde mi voz no llega"_

La pelirroja sentía que no podía remontar vuelo, que Harry estaba más lejos que nunca, que Harry estaba fuera de su camino, que el nunca la miraría como su chica…

Recordó una de sus famosas frases, de un escritor muggle: _"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener" _Era tan cierta. Ginny comenzó a sentir la tristeza típica de cada noche al pensar en Harry. Sin darse cuenta, unas lágrimas se entremezclaron con las gotas de calientes de la ducha. No quería llorar, no quería que le duela, pero sentía la necesidad de descargarse de alguna manera y qué mejor ahí, sin que nadie la viera… en ese lugar, que era su mundo. El mundo que no tenía al lado de Harry, el mundo que no soñó… pero el único que tenía y debía aceptarlo y ser feliz. Harry nunca iba mirarla. Era un hecho. _"Basta, nunca más, nunca más llorar por él…"_

Apagó la canilla de la ducha de golpe. Tomó su toalla y se envolvió en ella. Ese día era el final de su pena. Nunca se iba a permitir volver a sufrir por él ni por su indiferencia. Sin embargo cuando salió, no pudo evitar sucumbir al último llanto desesperado, descargándose por última vez del peso que le oprimía el pecho desde que lo vio besando a Cho Chang…

-Ginny- dijo una voz masculina entre el vapor.- ¿Por qué lloras?

Ginny quedó petrificada ante la mirada de sus ojos esmeralda. Solamente sentía su lágrima deslizarse hasta su cuello… el corazón le bombeaba entre las mil posibilidades para replicar… Su alma se arrastraba en el suelo de las dudas… ¿debía decirle que lo amaba¿decirle que el era el amor de su vida¿Debía gritarle en la cara que él era su felicidad y su desdicha¿Confesar su tristeza, su vacío, su amor no correspondido?...

Harry la miraba extrañado, porque Ginny no hablaba, solo lo enfocaba sus ojos chocolate en los verdes brillantes del joven.

Y a la pelirroja, le vino el atajo perfecto, que fue el orgullo. Resolvió aquella bifurcación volviendo a enmudecer su voz interior, como siempre había sido…

-No estoy llorando.-Aseguró con voz firme y le vino una estrofa de ese poema le vino a la cabeza… era perfecta para culminar ese día agotador, para coronar la mejor de sus decisiones.

_**Y si un día una lágrima denuncia mi tormento,  
el tormento infinito que te debo ocultar,  
te diré sonriente: "No es nada... ha sido el viento".  
Me enjugaré la lágrima.**_

_**Y JAMAS LO SABRAS.**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Nota: El poema se llama: Poema del Renunciamiento de M.A. Buesa. _**

**_Es un poco triste, pero es lo que me salió en el momento. No sigue lo que pasa en los libros con las relaciones de Harry y Cho - Ginny y Michael. Detalles que son de mi invención. Aún así espero que les guste._**

**_Dejen algún review!... _****_Quizas haga una segunda parte. Depende de los comment._**

**_Cuidense._**

**_Joanne._**


End file.
